


Come on Closer

by zicodoki



Category: 34 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zicodoki/pseuds/zicodoki





	Come on Closer

事情是怎么走到这一步的？

易烊千玺想不明白也已经无暇去想。下腹传来的阵阵火热教他无法分神，细腻绵密的裹含吮吸刺激着身体最敏感的神经，灵活的舌头沿着柱身游走，时不时用柔滑的舌尖描绘着头部的轮廓，偶尔坏心地在铃口附近轻轻舔弄，偏又巧妙地避开那一点，把整个顶端逗弄得又麻又痒。“唔嗯……”游走在痛苦和欢愉之间的微妙感觉让易烊千玺再也把持不住，松开咬得发白的下唇，喉间逸出阵阵忘情的呻吟。一只手死死扣住身下的地板，另一只手插进正在腿心动作着的王俊凯浓密的发间。

本来说好的一起来练舞，偌大的练习室入了夜便只剩下他和王俊凯两个人，练着练着就练到了地板上。两具年轻的身体像是互相吸引的异名磁极，无需太多挑逗的言语和动作，循着对方惑人的费洛蒙便纠缠到了一处。线条优美的小腿被王俊凯一把握住，折起固定在腹间，覆着一层软肉的滚烫手心带着不容拒绝的力度，在细腻的肌肤上暧昧地抚弄着。

“嗯你……还没完吗……”前戏时间被对方强行拉长，每次他感觉就要去了，王俊凯就会刻意减缓吸吮的频率，紧密包裹着性器的口腔突然放松，吊得他难受的很。易烊千玺眨着一双被情欲逼得水汪汪的眼睛，无助又带着点不满地将视线调低，对方倏地一抬眼，饱含赤裸裸欲望的目光毫不掩饰地撞了过来，偏偏口中还含着他的半根性器，在被舔弄过的柱身留下点点水光。易烊千玺哪受得住这种视觉和触觉的双重刺激，闷叫一声就射了出来。累积到极致的酥麻酸痒瞬间得到释放，让他一时间顾不得其他，浑身像是被抽走了所有力气，躺在地板上大口大口喘着气。

“很舒服吗？”见他浑身大汗淋漓，连句话都说不出，王俊凯调笑道。易烊千玺已经被他剥得精光，一丝不挂地躺在身下，而他的裤子还完好地穿在身上，裆部某处被发硬的下体顶起一大块，隔着裤子看上去依然十分可观。或许是觉得这样不公平，易烊千玺伸手去扒他的裤子，却隔着裤袋的布料摸到一个硬硬的东西。掏出来一看，竟然是管崭新的润滑剂。

“你怎么那么色，”易烊千玺脸颊微红，语气听上去倒更像是在撒娇，“谁出来练舞还带着这东西啊。”

“有备无患。”王俊凯笑嘻嘻凑上去舔他的唇角，“你不想要吗？”

易烊千玺没有回答，双手却诚实地勾上他的肩背，热情地回吻。尖利虎牙咬上柔软唇珠，两人唇舌交缠在一起搅动，发出色情的啧啧水声，亮晶晶的津液顺着嘴角流下，看上去淫靡至极。

习惯了被填满的后穴早已做好迎接入侵的准备，沾满润滑剂的手指刚一进入，就被内里的软肉毫不客气地裹住，紧紧吸附着柔润的两根。王俊凯在里面缓慢地搅动了两下，勾得绵软的内壁分泌出了透明肠液，混着刚送进去的润滑剂，把后穴浸得又湿又热。

“这么快就湿了？”王俊凯舔弄着易烊千玺柔软的耳垂，手指故意在后穴里打着转，在擦过那一处硬硬的前列腺后，满意地听到了对方动情的呻吟，“我都还没插进去呢。”

“呜……”易烊千玺无助地呜咽，高热的后穴不知餍足地一下下翕动着，手指的尺寸显然已经无法满足他了，“不要手指……你快进来……”

“叫我什么？”灵活唇舌沿着耳垂一路吻上精致的锁骨，诱哄着对方说出让自己心满意足的话。

“小凯……哥哥……你快插进来……”完全陷入情欲的易烊千玺已经顾不上害羞，细长的双腿主动攀上王俊凯的腰，大腿内侧的嫩肉在上面轻轻磨蹭着，“我真的好难受……呜……”

“乖。”硕大的头部对准早已淫液泛滥的后穴，毫无保留地一插到底。

“啊……啊……嗯……嗯……”粗大的性器凶猛地在后穴里进出，噗滋水声和呻吟喘息混在一处，之前射过一次的前端再次挺立起来，被王俊凯握在手心，模仿着交合的动作上下撸动，底部囊袋也被细致地照顾到，手指轻轻在上面揉捏着，透明的腺液顺着兴奋的顶端不断滴落，混着源源不断的肠液一起，把交合处染得一片湿泞，泛着晶莹的水光。

“哥哥……”情事里的易烊千玺总是格外乖巧爱撒娇，主动抬起被欲望熏得一片绯红的身子，把肿胀挺立的乳头送到王俊凯嘴边，“今天还没有亲……嗯啊……”一句话被王俊凯顶得支离破碎，双唇微张着逸出难耐的呻吟，露出内里粉嫩的舌尖，水汪汪的琥珀色眼睛可怜兮兮地看向身上不断抽插耸动的人，像极了一只得不到餍足的小猫。

“哥哥给你亲亲。”易烊千玺现在的样子简直是绝佳的催情剂，小巧的两粒粉红色乳头被王俊凯卷入口中，极富技巧地轮流轻咬含弄着，下面性器狠狠操入流着水的紧窄后穴，拔出的时候只剩头部留在穴内，再凶猛地整根没入，上下夹击的刺激让易烊千玺止不住大声呻吟。体内的快感累积到了极限，铃口的腺液越流越多，眼看着马上又要到达高潮。

偏偏这时候王俊凯突然停止了抽插，抱着易烊千玺站起身，两人泥泞一片的下体还紧紧连在一起。“呜……你干嘛……”铺天盖地的欢愉骤然被打断，易烊千玺有些不满地蹙起眉头，摇着对方的胳膊刚想抗议，就被一阵狂风骤雨般的操弄顶得说不出话来。

“唔嗯……太……太快了……啊啊……要坏掉了……”易烊千玺两手在王俊凯背后抓挠着，胡乱摇着头说着荤话，生理眼泪不断顺着脸颊淌下来。体位的转换使后穴成了唯一的着力点，性器操入的每一下都又深又重地碾过前列腺，肠壁被完全撑开的感觉真实得可怕，粗大的性器仿佛要整根顶进肚子里。大腿不由自主地开始痉挛，被操开了的后穴像是有了意识，一下下收缩迎合着性器的入侵。

感觉到易烊千玺快要到了，王俊凯咬上他柔软的脖颈，在无比湿滑的后穴里重重地冲刺了几十下。易烊千玺只觉得大脑瞬间一片空白，极致的快感迅速从下体传遍了全身。失神的尖叫伴随着王俊凯低沉的粗喘，一股精液从前端射出，两人几乎是同时达到了高潮。

他们相拥着躺在地板上，无论是淋漓的汗水，还是狂乱的心跳和粗重的喘息，都已经分不清是属于自己还是对方。易烊千玺主动凑上去，把自己送到王俊凯唇边，两人交换了一个又深又长的吻。

黑夜似乎有种特殊的魔力，能撕开人们的伪装，摘掉各种各样的面具，于是恋人们赤裸裸展现在它面前的，都是感情里最真实的样子。

是性，也是爱。


End file.
